


moori, zenosyne

by unstablesheis



Series: in every nightmare we meet [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate au where you're color blind until you meet your soulmate, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, handong is a bit bitter but doesn't show, inspired from the words from dictionary of obscure sorrows - moori and zenosyne, jiu is uwu, soulmate au where the world turns back to black and white when your soulmate dies, the time of death of your soulmate is tattooed on your wrist, why do dc authors kill jiu tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablesheis/pseuds/unstablesheis
Summary: Meeting Minji isn't going to be worth it.





	moori, zenosyne

 

+++

 

Her soulmate dies in two years.

The time of year burns against the skin of her wrists, a permanent tattoo of a reminder of what she'll never have. Of what she will lose if she had it.

She hears about the colors, how the sky fades and bleeds of different hues throughout the hours and minutes of the day, from the whites and blues to a gradient of purple and oranges but she only knows grayscales and she will know these forever.

The time of year burns against the skin of her wrists, the stories she hears she pushes at the back of her mind and along with it hopes vanishes into the mist.  
    
  


_-playplayplayplayplay-_  
  
  

She sees ebony, jet black raven hair and she trails them, Handong steps back as soft brown eyes pierces her soul, a soft smile plastered on pink lips and she stops breathing.

Brown. Pink. _Soft brown_.

Hues, shades, colors exploded and she knows and sees and she cries at the sight of the purple orange sunset that bathes the towering buildings that surrounds them, the still park benches a darker brown, the grounds under her feet green of grass but her heart aches at the smile she sees because it's not going to be worth it.

Meeting Minji isn't going to be worth it.

 

_-slowslowslowslow-_

 

She could smell cherries and mint, a unique combination of fragrance that clings to Minji's skin and Handong couldn't help but notice in every hug in every cheek kisses.

Minji was spontaneous and free, her lips always painted into a bright smile and her eyes shining like the neons of galaxies Handong just got to know. She was the laughter and the adrenaline, the drug that pumps the energy through people's veins, Minji was youth itself.

Minji was the unchained and the wild but behind close walls she was mellow and sweet and soft. Behind close walls hugs become soft embraces, away from prying eyes she was gentle hands mindlessly curling her fingers against Handong's and far from listening ears Minji was the soft calming voice that has stories to tell and lullabies to hum.

Handong cherishes those moments but in them Minji lingers, as if trying to commit every moment in memory as well and Handong wants to stop the universe, pause the moment, grasp it, lock it in a jar that plays these memories over and over again.

Handong wanted to love Minji over and over again.

 

_-playplayplayplayplayplay-_

 

"I love you," Minji whispers while the whole house sleeps, her soft breath tickling Handong's ears, sending shivers down her spine as she starts to wet her cheeks.

Everything was fast and slow, the moment an eternity but not. Handong grasps the older girl's wrist and she's met with another warm embrace and she'd do anything, she takes back what she said, Minji was so worth it.

Minji chuckles lightly and Handong couldn't see but she could feel her smile.

"It's okay."

It's not.

 

_-forwardforwardforwardforward-_

 

Somewhere in the rows of tombstones that spreads like a sea of dead Handong stands still, eyes fixed on the youthful shiny grayscale glow of her gravestone, ready to last a hundred years. It's cruel.

The world is monochrome but it's still there, continuing, growing, as if it didn't lose a single life, it's cruel.

Minji said she should live in the moment. Handong wanted to live that moment with her.

 

_-playplayplayplayplayplay-_

 

Her papers drop as her shoulders bumps with another and she watches.

Pale hands moved to gather them, a flash bright burning red hair in her vision and she feels a burn in her wrist that slowly turned into a cooling sensation.

The girl smiles. Handong couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, hi!" Bright smiling lips moves and as Handong meets soft brown eyes that matches those in her memories the girl speaks again.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jiu!"

Her heart aches.

Handong doesn't want to know Jiu.

 

+++

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [a/n]: this was short and dedicated to these persuading twitter mutuals @GirGroupStrong and @MayeInDreams


End file.
